Mage school
by otakufan375
Summary: What if there was a school of mages where everyone studies magic together?


Nanoha Takamachi on her way to school with her two other friends Arisa Bunnings and Suzuka Tsukimura. All three girls were 9 years old. Nanoha had auburn hair that put up into two pigtails. The pigtails reach passed her shoulders. She had tiny blue ribbons tied in her hair. She also had blue eyes.

Suzuka has dark purple hair and had a white headband on her head. She also had blue eyes.

Arisa has sandy blonde hair. She had a small amount of hair put up into small pigtails while she lets the rest of her hair falling freely over her back.

While the girls were walking to school Arisa decided to tell her friends the rumors that she had overheard from other students.

"Hey, did you girls hear that we might be getting two new students" Arisa said

"Really?" Nanoha asked

"We should try to be friends with them" Suzuka said

"Yeah, we can make them feel welcomed" Arisa said

The girls arrived at school and made it to their classroom. After a few minutes the teacher came in and made an announcement.

Everyone we have a new student in our class" The teacher said

Everyone started talking wondering if the student was a boy or a girl. The teacher clapped her hands which silenced everyone.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Fate Testarossa and Alicia Testarossa" The teacher said

That was when a girl with blond hair entered the room. Her hair was put up into pigtails and she also had red eyes.

" _So that's Fate"_ Nanoha thought

Fate went to an open seat, which was right next to Nanoha and Alicia sat right behind Fate.

"Alright everyone now is the time for you to receive your devices this year. Everyone come forward and stand in front of my desk and stay still. The devices will decide what combat style suites you best" The teacher said

Everyone did what they were told and stood in front of the desk. The devices scanned the entire class to see which one of them is best suited to wield them. The devices started to float and headed towards their soon to be master. Nanoha saw a tiny orb float in front.

"You will wield me my master" the orb said

"Okay, I hope I handle you well" Nanoha said

A yellow triangle device floated in front Fate.

"You will be with me from now on sir" The triangle said

" _Sir?"_ Fate thought

Fate thought it was weird that her new device called her sir. She was a girl not a boy, so shouldn't it be calling her ma'am instead of sir?

After everyone was got their devices they headed back to their desks and waited for more instructions from their teacher.

"Now that everyone has a device, you now have to give your device a name" The teacher said

The students were starting to think of what names that they should give their devices. Nanoha tried to think of a name for her new device and came with the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm gonna call you Raging Heart" Nanoha said

"Name has been registered in the database. I'm now known as Raging heart" Raging heart said

Fate was thinking of what she should call her new device from now on.

"I'm going to call you Bardiche" Fate said

"Name has been registered, I will now be known as Bardiche sir" Bardiche said

Arisa was looking at her device and tried to really think of a name for her new device but she couldn't really think of a good name for her new device so she decided to with something simple.

"Your name will be Flame Eyes" Arisa said

"Name has been registered. I now go by the name Flame eyes" Flame eyes said

Suzuka was looking at her device and tried to think of a good name for her device. She decided to name her device after her favorite story.

"I'll call you snow white" Suzuka said

"Name has been registered, I will go by the name Snow White" Snow White said

Alicia wanted to come up with a cute name for her device.

"Your name will be Fortune drop" Alicia said

"Name has been registered, I am now Fortune Drop" Fortune Drop said

A girl with short brown hair named Hayate Yagami decided to name her device after one of her family members.

"Your name will be Reinforce" Hayate said

"Name has been registered, I now go by the name Reinforce" Reinforce said

Hayate's youngest sister named Vita Yagami had red hair that was usually in two braids. She came up with a cool name for her new device.

"Your name will be Graf Elsen" Vita said

"Name has been registered, I am now called Graf Elsen" Graf Elsen said

After the class was done naming their devices the teacher had a holographic screen in the air. She told the class what type of mage they are based on the device that they have. At this point Nanoha made friends with both Fate and Alicia. She even made friends with Vita and Hayate. Nanoha looked for her name on the screen. She found it saw that she was a Midchilda shooting mage. Nanoha was surprised that she came out as a shooting mage. She thought that she would classify as a fencing type but she didn't get that but she didn't really complain about it.

Fate saw that her combat style was close range. She would use her speed to evade attacks. Hayate saw that her type was long range attacks. Arisa saw that her combat style was a fencing type. Alicia's combat style is well balanced and she can attack from either long range or close range. Vita's combat style was close range and could make her device reach long distances.

Everyone was instructed to study their fighting styles and practice them for now. The teacher also instructed them to be prepared for tomorrow because tomorrow everyone was going to try activating their barrier jackets.


End file.
